Yeti
The Yeti is an enemy in the Castlevania series. The notorious abominable snowman is a mysterious, cowardly legend said to live in snowy mountains. Origins (1967). ]] The Yeti, or "Abominable Snowman", is an ape-like cryptid taller than an average human that is said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet. The names Yeti and Meh-Teh are commonly used by the people indigenous to the region, and are part of their history and mythology. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, although it remains as one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti in the Castlevania series actually resembles Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, and its design is almost an identical copy of the ape-like humanoid appearing in the Patterson–Gimlin film shot in Bluff Creek, California, in 1967. Appearances ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Yeti is one of three cryptid-based hidden monsters in ''Dawn of Sorrow (the others being the Flying Humanoid and Mothman). It is a cowardly, ape-like creature who usually runs away if spotted by the player. It can be seen hiding out at the very first screen of the game, right outside the Lost Village and after the city attack intro sequence. It lurks in the snow-covered background, not paying much attention to the player and wandering away after a while. To coax the Yeti out from the background, Soma needs to have the Waiter Skeleton's soul, Delicious Curry, and toss out a large heaping plate of curry out in front of the Yeti. The Yeti will then display an exclamation mark over its head and jump out from the background to snack on the tossed dish. This gives Soma a small window of opportunity to kill it and get its soul, but it will flee after seeing Soma or getting hit. The Yeti's soul has a rather high drop rate and will usually spawn after just a few tries. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Going by the name of Iytei in ''Curse of Darkness, the Yeti makes a cameo appearance in the form of a Battle-Type Innocent Devil. It is a somewhat secret creature and in order to obtain it the player needs to feed Special Evo Crystals to a Golem. Its signature ability is the Shoulder Ride, which is required to open a secret path in the Forest of Jigramunt. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In ''Order of Ecclesia, the Yeti is found at one of the bridge sections of the Tymeo Mountains, where it jumps away from the screen and into the background if it spots the player. It can be easily killed with a single powerful attack. The Yeti must be photographed with the Camera in order to complete the "Case of the Hideous Snowman" quest given by Marcel. Trivia *The exclamation mark the Yeti features above its head is similar to how alerted guards react in the Metal Gear series (another Konami franchise). External links *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm es:Yeti Category:Cryptids Category:South Asian Monsters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies